


Yes, Definitely

by chaenyoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Fluff and Crack, Happy ending is a question mark, M/M, San and Jongho are brothers, Save Yeosang 2020, Wooyoung is a sad boy who's madly in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaenyoo/pseuds/chaenyoo
Summary: To be completely honest, like is a shallow word. He's in love with Yeosang. Wooyoung is in love with his closest friend-- he doesn't want to label them best friends even after 6 years of friendship. He's stubborn and tired, and yeah, he wants to hit his head against a wall.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah Wooyoung, Seonghwa’s here too!” 

Wooyoung fakes his panicky reactions as soon as Yeosang started hitting him on the shoulder— feeling a bit more excited than him. He lied to his friend about liking the senior. He does like Seonghwa but not in the way he likes Yeosang. To be fair, like isn’t even the right word. He’s in love with Yeosang. Wooyoung is in love with his closest friend— he didn’t want to label them best friends even after 6 years of friendship. He’s that stubborn.

Why did he lie? Possibly to mask the pain of having to know Yeosang is crushing on their friend Mingi. Wooyoung hates the fact that Yeosang asked if he likes someone too when he exposed his own feelings. He could have easily said he doesn’t like anyone but the heat of the moment just made him want to break himself apart. It’s actually been a year since the big revelation and Wooyoung wonders why Yeosang hasn’t confessed to Mingi— the same thing goes for him too though but then again, his crush is just one big white lie. It’s even more evident nowadays that Yeosang rarely talks about Mingi. It’s not like the previous months when he’d go nuts over Mingi’s terrible puns or go frantic whenever he gets to chance to talk to the tall guy. Yeosang is generally a quiet person and seeing him enthusiastically speaking about someone he likes was refreshing yet hurtful since it’s not him. However, everything seemed to have died down but Wooyoung isn’t entirely sure whether it’s good or bad.

“You’re so adorable.” Yeosang giggles.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and gives a fake laugh. _You’re more adorable, little shit._

The next moment, Mingi and San arrive at their table. They are both laughing about something. Seeing Mingi made Wooyoung sick, not that he disliked the guy. He actually likes Mingi, humorous and laid-back— someone who doesn’t reek of stress. 

Wooyoung eyes Yeosang who was seated beside him. He had his eyes averted from Mingi and was rather, looking at Wooyoung and fiddling with his hoodie’s sleeves. It absolutely felt strange to him.

“Are you two going to have that lovey-dovey moment for a while? We can come back later?” San watches Yeosang’s hands shift from Wooyoung’s sleeves to his hoodie strings. 

Wooyoung slightly taps on Yeosang to make him stop which the other obliges to. “Please, we’re having this lunch together. It’s been awhile.”

Mingi cackles and whispers something to San. The shorter guy stifles his laughter in return. Wooyoung frowns at them and somehow, glances at Yeosang who has managed to turn red as a beet. Seriously, what’s happening?

“Are you two going to stop laughing or should we leave?”

“Hey, not fair. Don’t use the same threat.” Mingi still had his eye-smile on which confused Wooyoung even further.

“Alright, Yeosang and I will order our food. You two keep an eye for Jongho. You know my baby brother gets lost in a crowd like this.” San and Yeosang stand in unison. They wrap their arms around each other as they walk towards the counter.

The fast-food shop is a bit busy right now, accommodating a lot of students since it’s lunchtime, by default, in their university. Wooyoung thought he was fast enough to reserve them a table but Yeosang beat him to it, unexpectedly arriving two minutes earlier. Mingi pulled out his phone and didn’t seem interested enough to have a conversation so he decided to mind his own business while they waited. Wooyoung’s gaze catches on Seonghwa who’s with his friends, Hongjoong and Yunho, who have been dating for almost two years now. He wondered what made him say the older’s name when he was asked who he likes. Seonghwa is undoubtedly handsome, heavenly if asked, but he totally isn’t Wooyoung’s type. If there’s someone who perfectly embodies his desired traits in a partner, it’s Yunho. Fortunately, he didn’t fall for Yunho since a small man with the mullet would slap the shit out of him and that would be a tragic way to pass. However, the universe decided to fuck with him; handing an angel in disguise called Kang Yeosang then made him develop feelings. What a story.

Jongho arrives about three minutes later. Wooyoung politely asked for the empty chair from the group next to them and he sat there. Among all his friends, Jongho is the only one aware of his feelings for Yeosang. He deemed the youngest is the only one worth entrusting his fragile heart to. Jongho is the complete opposite of his older brother, San, who’s a bit of a snitch. Plus, he is actually the person who has a genuine crush on Seonghwa. Yeah, the younger wanted to throw him into a river before giving him an opportunity to explain his little lie. Despite that, they ended up as good friends anyway— with secrets they’ve only told each other and no one else.

“Hey, hey, hey!” San greets as he puts down the tray of food. He messes up Jongho’s hair, his favourite way of showing affection to his younger brother.

Mingi places his phone on the table and helps with distributing the meals. Wooyoung notices the tall guy flash a smile at Yeosang, to which his closest friend reciprocates a brighter grin. He wanted to hit his head against a brick wall.

“Okay so, how’s everyone?” San speaks in his managerial tone. Jongho glares at him every time he does it.

“Exhausted. I have approximately two hours left in my entire lifespan.” Wooyoung holds up a peace sign. His fingers annoyingly bump into the frame of his glasses and destroy its perfect balance on his nose bridge. 

“Congratulations. Do you want a mahogany coffin or plain old washed-up wood?” Jongho casually takes a slice of his muffin. “Which cemetery?”

“Fuck. We have to pay for that, right?” San drops his sausage back on his plate. 

“Let’s just bury him in the university garden, let him become a fertiliser.” Mingi spread his arms like he was preaching. 

“I am literally made out of ninety-one percent caffeine and nine percent flesh. Think about the plants and bees.” 

“We’ll just burn you then,” Jongho points at Wooyoung. “Throw you into a river.”

“Deja vu, Jongho. Deja vu.”

“Could you eat and perhaps, not die?” Yeosang prepared a piece of chicken on Wooyoung’s fork and held it near his mouth.

Wooyoung subconsciously lets Yeosang feed him. San had a teasing smile on his face, as well as Mingi. He never had that strong of an urge to kick their legs under the table. The two are onto something and he despises it.

“Okay, okay. Ask me how I am!” Mingi raises his hand.

“Nobody wants to know though.” San nonchalantly responses. It makes the rest of them snort.

“But you said how’s everyone? Am I not part of everyone?” Mingi pouted and furrowed his brows. For a second, their table became quiet.

San pulls Mingi by his collar and leans in for a kiss. Wooyoung’s jaw drops gradually as he witnesses the two prolong their moment, they seem to not have a plan of breaking it off if given all the time in the world. Jongho chokes on his food and Yeosang stares at the two sitting across them, gripping on Wooyoung’s thigh due to shock.

“Sorry about that.” San laughs with so much love in his eyes. Mingi flattens his collar on the other hand. “We started dating just yesterday.”

Wooyoung passes a cup of water to Jongho while still having his gaze glued on the newly-announced boyfriends. 

“Congratulations?” Yeosang says in a soft voice. He loosens his hold on Wooyoung but doesn’t lift his hand up.

“Thank you! We’ll both be in your care this year.” Mingi beams. 

Wooyoung turns to Yeosang, to see if how he’s holding up or if the situation has registered in his mind. Surprisingly enough, he looked normal— too normal to be experiencing an inner dilemma. Wooyoung places his hand over Yeosang’s and the other looks at him, genuinely smiling and nodding for some reason. 

“Can somebody call an ambulance?’ Jongho pounds on his chest as his coughing continues. 

“Ah!” San gets up, handing another cup of water to Jongho. He caresses his brother’s back, in an attempt to keep him alive— supposedly. “You can do it baby bro, we can’t pay for hospital bills.”

Yeosang laughs softly and it made Mingi burst out laughing. Wooyoung tries to keep his composure but he gives in eventually. San scowls at them but it couldn’t stop them from laughing hard. Wooyoung is pretty sure Jongho wants to strangle all of them right now.

“Look at them.” Jongho placed his arms across his chest while he walked. He stares at his brother and Mingi who are in front of them, acting all cheesy. 

“It’s cute.” Yeosang shrugs. 

Wooyoung widens his eyes to the remark.

“Yeah, it’s cute. I’m just jealous.” Jongho pouts.”I wish I had a boyfriend too.”

“What?” Yeosang laughs. “I didn’t expect to hear that from you.”

“I am a boy who falls in love too, you know?” Jongho’s tone became a bit upset. Wooyoung surely knows why. 

It’s hard. Jongho’s situation isn’t just some little boy crush. The boy cares deeply for Seonghwa but the older doesn’t seem to have appreciated it in many situations. The senior isn’t a dick— maybe— Hongjoong has described him as someone who’s extremely oblivious, someone who needs to be told what exactly is happening. Wooyoung glowered after hearing those words and couldn’t help but question how dumb Seonghwa is to not notice how Jongho would rush to help him with anything, how he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around him even if he dislikes affection. Jongho has even made it a habit to hug Wooyoung whenever he subconsciously hugs Seonghwa so it wouldn’t be too obvious to the others.

“Are you in love right now?” Yeosang tilts his head. 

Jongho gets caught off guard by the question and trips on air as they continued inside the campus. 

“Oh, you are.”

Wooyoung covers his mouth to hide his smile. Jongho is equally dumb.

“With who?”

The younger went silent but his face could be compared to a ripe tomato right now. Boy oh boy, Yeosang is a big threat. 

“You don’t know him. He’s from my department.” Jongho answers— which is stupid because Seonghwa is, in fact, from his department. They’re both architecture majors. _Well, to be fair, there are like hundreds of students there so it’s safe anyways._

Yeosang whines a little but doesn’t do anything more. Wooyoung has been finding Yeosang a bit weird today and he demands some answers as soon as possible. He reacted too plainly when Mingi and San announced they’re dating. He seems too unfazed with everything.

The five of them go their separate ways, to their department buildings. San went away first, followed by Jongho then Mingi. Wooyoung and Yeosang’s buildings are neighbours so they have more time together. The walk is silent but the atmosphere is indicating that both of them are planning to say something but they’re hesitating at the same time. They always have moments like this, it frustrates Wooyoung the most. He feels uneasy when he has things left unsaid. 

“Yeosang.”

“Hm?”

“How are you holding up?” Wooyoung’s voice tremble. 

“I’m fine. Is there something to worry about?”

“Yeah, you’re being strange.” Wooyoung stops and Yeosang does the same. They stand on the pavement, looking at each other. “Tell me if you’re hurting, I don’t want you to keep it to yourself.”

“Why would I be hurting, Wooyoung?” Yeosang’s voice came out sincerely confused by his words.

“Because you like Mingi and he has a boyfriend now?” 

Yeosang stares at him— his eyes didn’t even show any sign of pain. “I don’t like him anymore.”

“What?”

“It’s been 3 months since I’ve successfully moved on.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Wooyoung said each of his words with slight pauses. 

“We’ve been busy?”

“Yeah, you could have easily texted me ‘hey bro I don’t like Mingi anymore, need another crush asap’?”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Yeosang bows his head, avoiding Wooyoung’s eyes. This annoyed him. 

Wooyoung cupped Yeosang’s face with his two hands and lifted it up for the other to see him. Yeosang evidently became pinkish as soon as they locked their eyes onto each other.

“I thought you trust me with everything?”

“You say that like you have been fully honest with me, Wooyoung. I’m not stupid. I notice things too.”

Wooyoung didn’t let go but he remained silent.

“You don’t really like Seonghwa. Why did you have to lie to me?”

Wooyoung’s hands went cold. He felt sorry for Yeosang’s cheeks which are feeling how cold his hands are. “I’m sorry.”

“I guess this makes both of us jerks.”

“I’m sorry, please let me make it up to you.”

“It’s okay, Young. We’re even.”

“But mine is a lot heavier? I’m an asshole for lying about that.”

“I’m sure you have reasons and you aren’t ready to expose your ass yet. I understand. I’ll wait for you.”

“Thats..did it hurt when you fell from the sky?”

“I’m not an angel. I simply understand you to your very core because we’ve been friends for 6 years. Did you really think you could escape me given all my experience with you?”

“Experience with me— that sounds a bit-“

“Hey, be serious for once.” Yeosang slaps his arm. It’s a miracle Wooyoung hasn’t gone tired from holding up his hands on Yeosang’s cheeks. “I’m letting you off light for this because I know it’s hard for you to tell me about whatever you’re hiding. We’ve been friends for so long and I know you only lie if you’re too scared or nervous to let anyone know.”

“But please, promise me that you’ll tell me immediately when you’re ready.”

“I promise.” Wooyoung finally lets go of Yeosang. His shoulders droop down because of his guilt.

Yeosang sighs and pulls him into a hug. “Were you afraid I would leave you just for that one little lie?”

“I’m constantly afraid of getting left behind because of how big of a chaos I actually am.”

“I would have left you in the first few months of our friendship if I didn’t accept how big of a chaos you actually are.”

They hugged a bit tighter before letting go. They continued until they got to Yeosang’s building, hands intertwined. This amount of affection isn’t new to them. There have been so many circumstances wherein people thought they’re dating. They’re too intimate with one another. Hugging, holding hands, kissing are all normal stuff to them. Even their parents and older siblings think they’re an official couple. Wooyoung only wishes that they are. Yeosang is literally there, right in front of him, sometimes beside him— but he can’t bring himself to tell him how he really feels and that he wants them to be more than friends. It’s frustrating. The thought of Yeosang slipping through his fingers and getting together with someone who isn’t him makes him want to throw up. Wooyoung knows he would end up miserable without Yeosang but he can’t even stand on his own and tell him how much he makes him happy every single day.

“Enjoy your classroom date with that girl— uh, what’s her name? The one who continues to pursue you even after rejection?”

“Shut up. I’ll be back with you after five hours.”

“Wow, a five-hour date? There’s a long list of things you could do.”

“You know what? You’re disgusting.”

“What? You can eat some bagel in the first hour then some sausage and eggs in the second—“

“Wooyoung, I swear to god. I’m an accountancy major. The only date I would have is with numbers and headaches.”

“I’m just saying I’ll have bagels, sausage, and eggs ready when you return to our dorm.”

“Oh.” Yeosang smiles. “Can’t wait for the five hours of mental exhaustion to end.”

“You better run or they’ll be stone cold.”

“I’ll be there before you know it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wooyoung takes the last milk carton out of their mini-fridge. He has prepared himself some frosted flakes to keep him alive until lunch. He’s going out today with Yeosang. For errands, they are going to run errands— he has repeated the statement inside his head for about twenty times now. It’s just his way to remain sane as days of him being in love with Yeosang increase. And it’s irritating that his love grows as well.

“For fuck’s sake, this is not a love hotel.” Wooyoung says as he eats his cereal on Yeosang’s bed.

San and Mingi invaded their dorm so early on a Saturday and they’ve managed to take over Wooyoung’s bed. They are playfully making out in front of him. Yeosang is in the shower at the moment so he didn’t have anyone to suffer with.

“Relax, we’re just kissing.” San replies in the middle of lovingly planting kisses on Mingi’s face.

“Why are you doing it here of all places?” Wooyoung eye-rolled, trying to avoid looking at the two. 

“Because Jongho will kick us out and Mingi’s dorm is already occupied by his tall roommate and Hongjoong.”

“Wow and that leaves us to be tortured?” 

“Just imagine they’re not there.” Yeosang gets out of the shower, towel wrap around his waist to cover the bottom half of his body. His toned arm muscles and beautiful, fair complexion are fully exposed right now Wooyoung quickly turns and throws him his red hoodie.

“Is that the sight Wooyoung’s been witnessing every day?” Mingi stops to look at Yeosang who’s currently struggling with putting on some clothes as water drips from his hair. He goes back to San in a matter of seconds though.

“For six years, yes.” Wooyoung casually continues chewing on his cereal. 

“Wooyoung, finish that. We have to go.” Yeosang is now putting on his black ripped jeans. It’s his go-to outfit. 

“And you’re going where exactly?” San somehow was able to let out some words while being drowned in pecks.

“We’re going to look for his book and do some groceries. The refrigerator is deprived of contents.” Wooyoung takes his last scoop of milk from the bowl and stands up. “We’ll let you stay here but please wash my bowl.”

“Sure, sure.” The couple on his bed said in unison. 

“You’re pleading for those horny idiots to do your dishes?” Yeosang whispers to him as he walks past him. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m expecting them to.” Wooyoung winks as he opens the door for both of them. “But I do hope for miracles.”

The two of them head out of their dormitory. Wooyoung knows Yeosang is honestly not feeling positive about leaving San and Mingi in their room but he brushes it off, focusing on the fact that there are more things to worry about— especially the book he needs to buy. It isn’t required but it’s good to get for reviewing and woefully, a lot of students want to get a hand on a copy. Yeosang claims he has to get to the bookstore before the stock runs out. 

They went to the bus stop. The next one would be arriving in twelve minutes so it’s an idle moment for them. In Wooyoung’s mind, however, it wasn’t idle. He has so many thoughts going around his head. Right now, Yeosang is standing close to him— too close actually. It wouldn’t be a problem if he didn’t have romantic intentions for Yeosang but he does so everything is ten times difficult to bear. The other is leaning against him while he scrolled down his social media in one hand. Wooyoung could barely breathe, his heart thumping so hard he feels like it would burst any minute. Their hands brush against each other and it made a little static. Yeosang didn’t react at all but Wooyoung felt it to his core. He bit his lip, concentrating on the pain instead of thinking about his self-proclaimed love of his life. He didn’t want Yeosang to notice that he’s being strange. Ever since their talk last time, he became more wary of how obvious he is through unusual actions. 

He then sighed in relief as the bus slowly stopped in front of them. Yeosang didn’t even say a word but he managed to make Wooyoung go internally insane. On the bus, they stood by the middle section even if there were still empty seats. It’s some sort of habit they developed throughout the years, thinking it would be better to let others sit instead of them who are more than capable of standing even if it takes an hour. Yeosang leans on the railing this time but to mask his nervousness, Wooyoung decided to stand real close to him— hoping his system wouldn’t give up all of a sudden. 

“You’re weirdly quiet today.” 

“Am I?” Wooyoung jolted upon the sudden comment. He laughs nervously.

“Yeah, you’re not talking and it’s actually driving me nuts.” Yeosang turns to him. Their faces are within a sniffing distance and Wooyoung could feel his cheeks warm up.

“It’s driving you nuts? I figured you didn’t want to talk since you were just scrolling a while ago.”

“I pulled out my phone because you weren’t telling me shit, dumbass.” Yeosang mildly hit him on his sides.

“I don’t have anything to tell you.” Wooyoung scratches the back of his neck. 

“Really? Wooyoung doesn’t have anything to tell me? That’s new.” Yeosang chuckles. There was a moment of silence between them, _sickening silence._

There are a ton of things he would want to say. But none of them was appropriate to blurt out in public transportation where strangers could easily eavesdrop. 

“Seriously?” Yeosang spoke up. He changed his position from the side to the front of Wooyoung. “You could speak about how good your bowl of cereal was earlier or maybe talk about the snacks you want to get when we go to the market.” 

“You really want me to ramble about things?” Wooyoung pointed at himself. “You know I get too loud when I get carried away.”

“Have I ever told you to shut up?” Yeosang frowned at him.

“Sometimes?” Wooyoung shrugged and laughed.

“Jokingly, yes.” Yeosang smiles at the realisation. “But I never ever meant it.”

“Don’t I annoy you though? People get annoyed, a number have told me.”

“My world has been quiet and dull all my life and you’re the who brought sound and colour to it. I don’t want to go back to seeing grey.” 

“Oh?” Wooyoung’s heart went wild.

“I like.. your voice.” Yeosang averted his gaze. He turned red again, like when they were having lunch with the others.

“Oh.” Wooyoung calmly nods. He tries to be calm. “You sure? That sounded like it came out of a romantic movie.” 

“Shut up.”

“And now you’re telling me to shut up. See, you do.”

“Shut up because we’re already at our stop.” Yeosang grabs him by the sleeve and pulls him to start walking. Wooyoung slightly stumbles but Yeosang was able to prevent him from falling flat on his face.

Yeosang lets go of him as soon as they got off. There are a lot of people out walking since it’s the weekend and this part of the city is always the busiest. Wooyoung follows Yeosang to head over to the bookstore they went here for. It didn’t take long before they got there, it was really near to the bus stop. As they expected, the place is crowded. Apparently, there’s a sale going on but it’s mostly on corporate stuff. They went further inside. Yeosang was able to ask a staff where he could find the book he’s looking for and they’re directed to where it was. There are only three copies available at the moment and Yeosang immediately grabs one.

“How many pages does that have? What the fuck?”

“The real question is how many pages can I read before my brain gets fried?” Yeosang walks past with his arms around the book.

“Right.” Wooyoung laughs at the self-deprecating statement. It won’t go like that though. Yeosang could literally finish two of those without getting his brain fried— he’s the smartest guy he knows.

“Are you getting anything here?” Yeosang eyes some novels on the other end. “I could wait for you.”

“I wouldn’t find a spatula here, would I?” Wooyoung takes out a book with a pastel green colour. He didn’t bother reading the title, just went and skimmed through the pages. “Maybe a ladle?”

“Yeah, I get it Auguste Gusteau.” Yeosang chuckles. “I’ll pay up then.”

Wooyoung continues scanning through novels and comics as he waited. The line is long and he could sense Yeosang becoming impatient little by little. He knows everything Yeosang hates and waiting in line is one of them. Wooyoung took the liberty of asking him for a list of things he loves and things he hates— and the boy sure does detest a lot. There was only a handful on the love list and he’s touched to have read his name there. Back then, he took as a simple friendship message but now, he secretly wishes that it’s romantically meant.

Yeosang goes back to him after sixteen minutes— _yes, he counted._ They leave the store and go towards the nearest market or whatever they could find. It’s nearing lunchtime so they’re trying not to waste any more time. Yeosang gets pretty cranky when he’s hungry. Wooyoung came to know about this in a rough way— not knowing what was causing Yeosang’s mood swings in the first few weeks of their friendship. The other would be extra snarky towards him even though he hasn’t done anything particularly irritating. Wooyoung even got to experience the worst: Getting thrown at with pillows as soon as he opened the door because he didn’t bring chicken. They fought about ‘you should have said so’ for an entire hour.

They go in a market which was surprisingly less crowded than the bookstore. Wooyoung went to get a cart while Yeosang started with their grocery list. Honestly, they’ve been doing groceries together ever since and Wooyoung can’t stop thinking that they look like an actual married couple especially because San mentioned it before too. His exact words were “Husbands fighting over which apples look the freshest”. Yeosang is, no doubt, the more organised one between them— assigning to himself the work of keeping tabs on their food supply, the organisation of their room, the schedule for their laundry and even their weekly expenses. Wooyoung, on the other hand, is just entrusted with cooking. Yeosang claims it’s his practice as a culinary student but he thinks it’s only because he can’t be trusted with anything else besides food— heartbreaking. As they go around the different aisles, Wooyoung’s mind wanders— he sees a lot of kids in the market and he can’t help but imagine him and Yeosang having a kid of their own. Delusional. He can’t even tell Yeosang how he feels, how much more asking to marry him and raise a child together. Delusional, honestly.

They finish in less than an hour, thanks to Yeosang’s list. He’s also probably hungry. The two of them head to the diner across the market. It had decent prices for students like them and an all-day breakfast menu. It’s weird enough to say that Yeosang does not like having breakfast but he loves eating breakfast meals and he’ll take them for lunch and dinner, never morning. Wooyoung is the one who orders since his friend doesn’t like facing people at the other side of the counter. As for him who’s used to speaking to anyone, he took on the responsibility. 

“What did you get?” Yeosang eyes the tray being put down in front of him by the old yet sweet waitress.

“Your favourite.” Wooyoung smiles. He got the Korean breakfast with tofu and egg, Yeosang’s happy meal. He ordered himself the heavier counterpart which had pork ribs instead of tofu.

They both thank the waitress and started eating right away. Yeosang’s eyes were noticeably twinkling as he ate. Wooyoung wasn’t kidding when he considered it a happy meal.

“It’s good.” Yeosang softly says. His cheeks puffed with all the amount of serving he ate at once. 

Wooyoung hummed, savouring his food. _It is well-seasoned._

“But I like yours more,” Yeosang adds. “I always like your cooking more.”

“Really?” Wooyoung lets out a little laugh. “Even if you’ll be given the dishes made by the world’s top chefs?”

“Sure. The love you put in every meal you prepare makes it a hundred times more delicious than I had originally expected.”

Wooyoung feels his heartstrings being pulled. Right now, he wants to go down on his knees and propose using the worn-out ring he’s been wearing since high school. 

“Thanks.” He looks down on his plate to somehow hide his blush which he is sure is intense at the moment. “Now, I’m confident I’ll pass the upcoming quarterly cook-off.

“As you should.” 

“I still don’t remember the name of the girl who has a crush on you.” Wooyoung laughs loudly. 

“Can we please not talk about her?” Yeosang groans. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna force you to carry all the grocery bags.”

“I’m just asking for the name.”

“Sieun.” Yeosang responses in his deep, exasperated voice. “For that, you’ll carry one of mine.”

“Hey, come on.” Wooyoung whines but takes it anyway. He’s too weak to say no. “Based on what you told me, she seems decent though. She’s cute too, on her profile picture.”

Honestly, Wooyoung is not sure why he keeps teasing Yeosang to Sieun. Maybe it’s another one of his idiotic ways to mask his own feelings. He has unconventional means to cover up anything he wants to hide. Sometimes, he develops the urge to punch himself.

“And you’re still continuing, okay.” Yeosang murmurs. “She is, she is cute. Smart, friendly but…”

“But what?”

“I like someone.”

“Ah, you do? Already found someone after Mingi?” Wooyoung could feel a lump in his throat. His hands went cold in nervousness. It isn’t new for Yeosang to like someone else but his initial reaction is always the same. Before Wooyoung could wallow in pain, his phone began vibrating in his pocket.

“I’ve always liked—“

“Wait, hold on.” Wooyoung scrambles to pull out his phone. “Oh, it’s Jongho.”

Yeosang stands still, stiff to be exact. 

“Hey! Yeosang and I are currently out, do you need anything?”

“How long until you come back?” The voice on the other line quivered.

“Jongho?” Wooyoung looks at Yeosang with a concerned expression. Yeosang frowns having no idea what was happening.

“Just, please.” Jongho sniffles. His words were barely audible. “I need you, Wooyoung. I need you right now, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. Why are you saying sorry? We’ll be there. I’ll be there.” Wooyoung gestures to Yeosang to briskly walk. “Where are you?”

“Outside your dorm.” Jongho’s voice trembled even more. It’s obvious he was trying to suppress his tears.

“Stay there. I’ll be with you in a few.” Wooyoung hangs up as soon as he hears the younger whisper okay. He isn’t sure what had happened and Yeosang is as confused as he is, however, it came from Jongho. Their youngest was crying for whatever reason and it is an emergency for them.


End file.
